Welcome To Hell House
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: A group of Ghost Hunters, led by the mean spirited and hateful Chris Jericho, investigate an old house that's said to be haunted and cursed.  Chris thinks it's all a hoax, but he's about to find out the hard way that ghosts DO exist...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Here we are." Chris, the stuck up, hateful ghost hunter said as he and his crew pulled up in their van in front of a large, old house. The rest of the crew was Randy Orton, John Cena, Amy Dumas, and Ashley Massaro.

"Now then, I trust you idiots remember how it all goes. John, is that shitty video camera of yours working?" Chris asked

"Umm.. check" John said, positioning the camera.

"Ashley, you're gonna be downstairs in the basement working the sound effects. We want this shit sounding as real as possible. I already had the place wired for sounds." Chris said.

"Why do I have to be down there in the cold dark basement?" Ashley asked.

"Because I fucking said so! Randy, Amy, you two do your usual thing and just follow me and pretend to investigate whenever I tell you too, got it?"

"Whatever" They said in unison.  
"Good. If the taping of this show isn't better than the last one, I'm firing all your asses!"

"When do I start rollin' the camera?" John asked.

"When I tell you to start rolling the camera. Did I say to yet? No? Didn't fucking think so, dipshit! Now then, let me comb my hair just right way and we'll be ready to go." Chris said, pulling out his comb, obnoxiously combing his hair and fixing up his suit.

"Alright, and 5,4,3,2,1.. GO!" Chris ordered, signalling for John to start the camera.

John did as ordered.

"Hello, and welcome to another frightening edition of "Haunted or Hoax". I'm your host, Christopher Jericho. As you can see, I'm standing in front of a very old house. This house is known as "The Hell House". Every single person who has ever lived in this house has either killed themselves or someone else, sometimes both. The house's very first owner was a young, lonely woman who was so tormented and alone, she couldn't take life anymore. Before taking a dagger to her chest, she put a curse on the house, saying that whoever entered the house, would never leave it alive. Tonight, we investigate this said to be haunted house and judge for ourselves, Haunted, or Hoax? Let's find out."

"And... cut!" John said, turning off the camera.

"Of course it's a hoax, what dumbasses believe in ghosts?" Chris said, throwing the headset off.

'Well, who's to say they don't exist?" Amy asked.

"Listen you retarded bitch, we've been doing this show for nearly 3 years, have you ever once seen any proof of ghosts?" Chris asked.

"Just because you don't see or hear something doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Amy said.

'The only things we see and hear in these places are the sound effects and special effects we rig. Hauntings don't happen, got it?"

"Whatever Chris."

"Glad to see we have an understanding." He said. "Alright assholes, let's head in."

Little did they know, a night full of horrific terrors awaited them in the house.

Stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Well, here we are." Chis said as they entered the old, creepy house.

"Man, this place freaks me out already." John said.

"Get over it John, at least you don't have to be down in the basement." Ashley told him.

"Well bein' up here ain't much better."

"You guys are a bunch of pussies." Randy said with a smirk. "I may hate Chris as much as any of you, but I agree with him, there's no such thing as ghosts. We've never seen one, never will."

"Well, maybe we just haven't found the right houses yet. Just because we've never been in an actual haunted house doesn't mean that ghosts aren't real." Amy said.

"Oh my god, this shit again? I told you you dumb bitch, ghosts don't exist! They never have, never will!" Chris yelled.

"So why'd you take this job?" Amy asked.

"I admit, I used to believe in ghosts, that's why I started this show, but after countless disappointments and finding nothing in these so-called haunted houses, I finally gave up. But hey, when you have a great sound effect system, it's fun to fuck with viewers' heads, scare the shit out of them into thinking all of this shit is real."

"You're pathetic, you know that Chris?"

"Another word from you, and you're fired!"

"Not a problem, I quit!" Amy yelled, throwing off her headset.

"Amy, wait" Ashley said, trying to stop her, butt to no avail.

"Fine, who needs you!" Chris screamed at her as she walked out of the house. "Just don't come cawling back when you need a job!"

"Damn Chris, we just lost a crew member, now what?" Randy asked.

"Life goes on." Chris said. "We don't need that backstabbing cunt."

Chris jumped when the chandelier came crashing down.

"What the hell was that?" Randy asked.

"Jesus Christ!" John exclaimed in shock.

"How the hell did that just happen?" Chris asked.

"I'm out of here!" Ashley said, heading for the door.

"Leave this house and I will break your fucking neck, do you understand!" Chris said.

Ashley came walking back.

"Now, get your ass down in that basement and take this shitty sound system with you!"

Ashley did as she was told and took the sound system, and headed down the basement.

"Alright, John, Randy, you guys ready?" Chris asked.

Chris turned around and saw only John standing there.

"Where the fuck did Orton go?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, he was here just a second ago, he msut have disappeared while you were yellin' at Ash."

"And you didn't see him go anywhere?"

"No man, I was watching you yell at Ash'"

"Well thanks a lot dipshit, glad to see you're so caught up in watching me yell that you lose track of one of our FUCKING CREW MEMBERS!"

"I'm sorry dude!" John said.

"No you're not, not yet." Chris said in a threatening tone of voice. "RANDY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? RANDY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! Randy?"

"Shit man, where is he?" John asked, getting worried.

"I don't know, but guess what? YOU'RE going to go find him! Now!"

"Me? Why me?"

"You lost him, so you find him! Put that piece of shit camera down and go find his ass so we can start taping this stupid fucking show."

John stood there hesitantly.

"DO IT! NOW!"

John walked away to begin his search.

"By the way, you have 10 minutes to find him. You don't have him by your side in exactly 10 minutes, it'll be the end of your job and the end of your life."

John nodded nervously and headed up the stairs.

"Worthless piece of trash." Chris said.

Chris pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled it deeply.

He moved his head around, checking out the house a little bit. Something then caught his the table, sat some sort of jewelry box.

"Hello, what do we got here?"

Chris opened up the box and found beautiful diamonds.

"Hello beautiful, you might be worth a shit load of cash. We'll just keep you safe here in my pocket." Chris said, shoving the diamonds away into his pockets.

"These people are dead, ain't like they'll miss these."

Meanwhile, John was searching for Randy in the upper level of the house.

"Randy, buddy, you up here?" John asked, hearing his echo eeriely follow.

"I fucking hate this place. Randy! Are you up here or what? Quit playing mind games with me bro! It ain't funny! Get your ass out here now! I'm not messing around!"

John jumped, thinking he heard another voice, but quickly felt stupid once he realized it was only his own echo.

"Man, this place is fucking huge."

John continued his search.

"Randy! This isn't funny man, you're gonna cost us both our jobs! I don't know about you but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a box on the streets begging for spare change. So do us both a favor and stop screwin around!"

John stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"You're in here aren't you?" John said with a sly smile. "Alright Randy, come out of hiding now!"

John opened up the door, and his jaw dropped in terror.

The bathtub was completely filled with gushing blood. Blood also oozed out of the toilet, the sink, and the walls. The door swung back and forth and the walls began to crack.

John still stood there, frozen in fear. The door swung and hit him, knocking him into the bathroom.

John tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. He was trapped.

John sat there watching the blood flow. He turned pale white when he saw a body rise up from the bloody tub. It was a pale, old man, who seemed to have been disemboweled.

The ghost screamed, reached into the hole in his stomach, and held his guts in his hands.

John screamed and opened the door, running out and downstairs for dear life.

stay tuned for chapter 3.


End file.
